The Perfect Anniversary
by Sage of Death
Summary: After the movie. Roy and Riza are married but they spend almost no time together but they get a free day and they go have fun at a local park for their anniversary. What surprise does Riza have for Roy?


Hello all I'm back with another one shot. I've been working on Twilight of Alchemy and got tired and did this little one shot. Have fun reading it! Sage of Death

**The Perfect Anniversary**

It had been three years since they got married. Three years past by like a breeze in summer and it got worse. Roy had been busy with the military and he'd been so busy he hadn't been able to spend time with his wife Riza and he fell deep into depression and wondered if they spent almost no time together then why did she still stick by him and be his wife. He had been wearing his clothes to bed three days in a row and taken a shower then get to Central Base Command along with Riza. He awoke from his sleep and looked over to his wedding picture on the dresser he had to admit he would've looked better without the eye patch no matter how Riza would say it made him look dignified. She didn't care if he lost his eye or anything else she said she still loved him and he still loved her with undying affection but barely had time to show her it.

He sat up and unbuttoned his white-collar shirt and rubbed his shoulder where a giant sword cut into his shoulder by the Fuhrer. Riza woke wearing a small white nightgown and looked over at Roy and smiled. She hugged him from behind and nuzzled her nose into his neck,

"Are you feeling better Roy?"

Roy frowned and yawned,

"I feel like a pile of shit Riza. You know, Riza you don't have to stay with me and deal with my stupid depression. You know where the door is and you can walk out any time you wish. You don't have to deal with this."

She cried into his neck,

"I'm not leaving you Roy. I love you too much to leave. I'll help you get out of this. I don't care if we barely get time together I just want to love you and be there for you."

Roy smiled and rubbed his shoulder then turned around and hugged Riza holding her close to his chest,

"We have the day off Riza. Do you want to spend this precious time of ours we have? How about we go to the park. Did you forget that it's our 3rd anniversary today since we got married? How about if we go to the park and have some fun with Black Hayate?"

Riza smiled and began to walk over to the dresser and grab some clothes and stripped out of her nightgown showing her womanly curves that he loved,

"That would be fun. Lets go after you and I change and get some breakfast ok?"

Roy smiled wickedly and growled,

"How about if you don't change and go to the park naked Riza?"

She threw a pillow into his face and smiled,

"You're getting back to normal already. It's good and a bad thing."

Roy shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. She threw breakfast quickly and smiled as he came downstairs his hair still damp wearing a powder blue collar shirt and with the first two buttons undone and the collar loose as well as black slacks. He stretched and yawned loudly and sat down at the table. It had been a while since he had breakfast. Ever since the incident when Ed came back along with trouble and then left like he never was here at all. Winry told Riza that she was going to stop waiting for them and continue on with her life and passion of being the best automail mechanic in there is. Roy finished the eggs and sausage he was fed and leaped up towards Riza and hugged her from behind,

"God you look so damn beautiful Riza."

He purred into her ear and she looked back to him and smiled,

"Roy I'm just wearing a pair of jean shorts a white tank top and tennis shoes. It's not anything extraordinary glamorous in my opinion."

He ran a couple of fingers down her legs and up the back of her thighs slowly,

"Come now Riza. You look gorgeous in anything you wear. It's just that you never wear shorts like these revealing any of these elegant legs you have. I just hope there won't be any gawking idiots looking at my wife. If they do I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt them or burn out their eyeballs."

Roy kissed her neck,

"It's been a while since we actually did anything Roy. Can we go now before we you get to much play time in here?"

He kissed her lips,

"Fine. Lets get going."

They walked down the street with Black Hayate on leash running in and out of their legs as they walked. As they walked by faces of unpleasant woman looked jealously at Riza as she walked with Roy's arm slung around her shoulders. Riza felt so chosen that he had asked her to marry him when he could've asked so many other women that gawked or fainted as he walked by. They reached the park and Roy sat at the bench and crossed his legs and Riza chased after Black Hayate in the beautiful ocean of grass next to a sparkling lake. He smiled gently as he watched catch Black Hayate and fell over laughing licking her face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples from all this strain he was put on lately. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Riza tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes and saw Riza smiling with that 'come on' look in her eyes and smile,

"Tag your 'it'."

Riza ran off laughing as Roy stood up and cracked his knuckles and smiled,

"That's it baby your asking for it!"

Roy ran after Riza. He never felt this good in a long time it was good to get out and chase Riza around. He finally caught up to her and trapped her in his arms tightly and they both laughed. Roy lost his balance and fell over with Riza still in his arms and still laughing,

"Who's 'it' now baby?"

She smiled and sat back up and he followed,

"Well you haven't lost any of your touch."

Roy gave off a sexy smirk,

"I haven't lost anything baby. I know what ticks you off."

He straddled her on the ground and started tickling her and she tried to move out away from him but she was laughing so hard that she couldn't move,

"Stop! Roy!"

Roy stopped and smiled down at Riza breathing hard laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. Roy smiled again. This was one of the best anniversaries he had had with her being this happy,

"Roy are you feeling better now?"

He assured her with a quick kiss,

"Never felt better Riza. I can't remember when we both had this much fun together like this! It was a blast even though we haven't been here that long."

Riza smiled and touched his cheek,

"Roy. What you said earlier this morning. I would never leave you like that. I'll help you because I'm not your wife, but because I love you and always have."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and feathered kisses on her lips rubbing her back,

"Man Riza do I have one hell of a Anniversary gift for you."

He purred into her ear gently,

"Well I don't think it's any better than my Anniversary gift for you."

Roy cocked an a dark eyebrow,

"What is it?"

She stood back up and gave that wicked smile again,

"You tell me yours first Roy."

He smirked,

"No you go first."

She ran off into the distance,

"You have to catch me first!"

She yelled as she ran off. Roy smiled and ran off after her,

"You know you can't run forever baby! I've caught you once and I make repeat performances!"

She giggled and Roy caught her again lifting her up and twirled her around then sat back on the warm grass under the rays of the sun,

"Alright now tell me Riza what's your present?"

Riza shook her head,

"You tell me first."

Roy frowned,

"No you first."

"Roy you haven't to remember he can shoot who in the house and not miss."

Roy put up his hands pleadingly in a surrender and gave an eye roll,

"Alright, alright. You have me at a dead end. My Anniversary present to you is not what you think it is when I said it the first time. Actually my present to you was a weekend with just the two of us. I know we have been busy but I managed to get us week off for both of us so we can spend more time together Riza. I miss hugging you, kissing you, chasing you like we did earlier, all sorts of stuff."

Riza smiled and she embraced him tight,

"My presents better Roy."

Roy grimaced,

"Roy I'm pregnant."

Roy clutched her hands together in his,

"Who got you pregnant?"

Riza gave an irritated look when he said that jokingly,

"You did you big idiot!"

Roy smirked as he remembered the exact night,

"I know that I was just joking Riza. In fact I can recall the night. My, my that was a good night. I never heard you scream so loud in my life. In fact I didn't know you scream at all also…"

"Roy I think that's enough."

Roy chuckled smiling,

"What can't handle the truth?"

Riza slapped him playfully,

"No Roy that's not it. We are in public and your talking about private business."

Roy nodded,

"Well anyway Riza. I'm so happy knowing that I'm going to be a father for our child. Tell me something. How many children should we have?"

Riza put a finger to her chin,

"I was thinking about one or two. Possibly three."

Roy smiled devilishly,

"I was thinking seven eight or nine."

"Roy!"

He laughed and pulled her closer at touched her stomach,

"Just joking sweetheart. I'm so happy I can't wait. We need to celebrate this and I know the perfect way baby."

She pulled his face into hers and kissed deeply as he kept a hand to her stomach and her hand covered it and caressed his hand gently. Finally they could start a family of their own,

"Riza you were worth the three years. You'd be worth a hundred but thank god you didn't wait until we were gray old and in wheel chairs and unable to start a family."

He feathered more kisses on her lips,

"I'm so happy Roy."

Roy stopped and looked straight into her eyes and smiled contentedly,

"I am too Riza. Finally we have some cargo put in you."

"Yah all thanks to you and me. Mostly you."

He laughed and kissed her deep pulling her to the ground. Black Hayate wagged his tail back and forth knowing he'd have another playmate in the house for him and could hardly wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of that one shot. Did you like it? I liked it. It was one of my favorites writing. So please review if you like it! Sage of Death

Oh by the way say hello to Lenny my rubber chicken the ultimate weapon to beat your stupid computer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Sage of Death


End file.
